morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Savant
Category:Disciplines Masters of the Mind The mysterious mentalists of the Aracoix Empire, Savants hone their minds into deadly weapons, and use their Will to aid their fellow Aracoix. More Savant Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' Discipline Weapons Weapons Granted by the Savant Rune: *'Savant Staff', a 100% Staff. Discipline Locations Discipline Powers The Stare "Single Target Root and Snare" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Savant (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 15 Casting Time: 3.5 seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) Can affect caster and group members. '' '''Remove Effect': * Removes effect with "Flight" dispel tag. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: :20 to :40 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) **'Stackability': ** Stack Category: Root ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). * Target cannot move. * Effect ends if affected takes any damage at all. * Dispel Tags: DeBuff, Effect, Root Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 7 to 15 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) * Stackability: ** Stack Category: Snare ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *'Movement Rate': -10% to -35% (from power rank 0 to 20)' *'Dispel Tags': DeBuff, Effect, Snare' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Litany of Serenity "Personal Mana Recovery Buff" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 20 Teachers: Master Savant (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 25 Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 5:00 to 10:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) * Stackability: ** Stack Category: Stacks with any spell other than itself ** Stack Rank: 0 ** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *'Mana Recovery Rate': + 10% to 50% (from power rank 0 to 20) *'Dispel Tags': Buff, Effect -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Embrace of the Overmind "Group Stamina Heal (%) (Aracoix only)" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 40 Teachers: Master Savant (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 57 Casting Time: 2 seconds Recycle Time: 900.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 50 Units) (Aracoix) Can affect caster and group members. Healing * Stamina Replenishment: 30% to 44% (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Stamina * Dispel Tags: Heal -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Strength of the Many "Group Healing Over Time (Aracoix only)" Granted: Rank 0 at Level 30 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Savant (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 105 Casting Time: 6 seconds Recycle Time: 10.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 50 Units) (Aracoix) Can affect caster and group members. * Heals over time (Burst every 5 seconds): ** Duration: 30 seconds ** Stackability: *** Stack Category: GroupHeal *** Stack Rank: 0 *** Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). ** Health Replenishment: 25 — 35 to 32 — 45 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health ** Dispel Tags: Heal Patch History 01/07/2009 *Fixed the initial heal tick for Strength of the Many.